The last sail
by fangirl.serums46
Summary: Divergent/ Titanic (Movie) crossover. I decided to do something new as I love both the trilogy and the movie. Four and Tris resemble the famous characters of Jack and Rose in this story. Only have the beginning now. Please leave your opinions so I know whether to continue or not because I have a plan of what to write in my head and I would love to know if anyone is willing to read
1. Chapter 1

ONE

**TRIS**

I step out of the vehicle, four of my fingers gently resting in Peter's hand as I eye the overwhelming ship before me. "It really isn't that impressive." I say and pull my hand away.

"Always difficult to impress!" Peter laughs and nudges me along. I scoff. "Come along now Beatrice." My mother urges. I wince at the sound of my name, the way my mother uses it. The heels of my shoes click as I advance forwards, following my mother and Peter. His grip is now tight around my elbow and it's almost as if he's dragging me away, away from my life and here I am; powerless to stop it.

**FOUR**

I place my last three cards on the table and glance over at Zeke. He has a smirk plastered on his face as I lean over the table and take the two tickets. _Third class _is written in cursive along the bottom. I swing a small bag over my shoulder and run out and towards the boat, Zeke close behind me. I see the platform has been raised, a small gap between the ground and the entrance. Zeke swiftly leaps over and I follow soon.

In the cabin I am greeted by two other passengers, Al and Will. They seem friendly enough though I'm not one to talk much. The room consists of two bunk beds and a cabinet in the corner, definitely the best I have stayed in. I ugh and drop my bag onto the bottom bunk as Zeke lays on the top. Due to the rooms small size, the heat inside was almost unbearable so I grab a stitch pad and a pencil and walk out the door.

The cool air is refreshing as I stand there for who knows how long and stare into the nothingness all around me. A father stands a few feet away from me, his child propped up on the banister laughing without a care in the world. First class walk above me on the upper deck deep in conversation and a blonde girl, no older than myself leans on the side, letting the wind blow small streaks of her hair and the yellow gown which reaches to the ground. Her light blue eyes seem focused on something that isn't there and her delicate fingers have gone red as she was clenching the banister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know it's been a long time since the first chapter but it didn't have any reads or reviews so I thought nobody wanted me to continue but I recently checked the story and saw that I had a review. Shoutout to i am dauntless123789. I know it doesn't seem like much but that review meant a lot to read. So I'm going to continue the story and hopefully more people will read it.**

**TRIS *later that night***

I run. The small heel of my shoes cluttering against the wooden floorboards. My neatly pinned back hair was now a blonde mess wrapping itself around my face as the edge of the boat became more and more visible. After a few more steps, I found my self gripping the rail, my mother's voice echoing in my head; convincing me that this is what I should be doing. Giving my hand to Peter.

Before I could think to do better, my leg was swinging over the railing, followed by the other until I was facing the endless ocean and the only thing keeping me from falling being the heel hooked over the metal bar. My eyes drift down to the water beneath me and I can't help but think how much easier it would be for me to let go. I could now feel the mascara stained tears that were running down my cheeks. I tried to bling them away.

**FOUR**

I'm laying on a nearby bench, staring above me when I hear the cluttering of shoes running past me. Sitting up slightly, I see the same girl. No longer with the same innocent, carefree face but with a look of fear and sadness. I furrow my eyebrows as she grips the railing tightly and looks forward. It's hard to not notice how striking she looks, instead of sweet and blushing like most girls her kind. Before I could acknowledge what exactly I was staring at. she shifted herself over the railing and stared forward. Then down. This made me freeze and panic for a second. With one swift motion, I pull my shoe off, then the other and walk a few steps forward. My shoes remain under the bench as I approach her trying to to startle her.

"You're not gonna jump, are you?" I ask before I could stop myself. She pauses before turning to head to face me. "What's it to you?" She snaps back at me. "Nothing." I remark. "I'm just saying that if you let go, I going to have to jump in there after you and I'm really concerned about that cold water."

"Why? The fall alone would kill you?" She asks, seeming genuinely interested. "Let's just say I'm not looking forward to jumping in there with you." I say, stretching my hand out. She grabs my hand reluctantly and stares into my eyes for what seems like ages. "Four." She just stares at me. "Your name?" I ask rather rudely.

"Bea…Tris." She breathes. "Tris Prior!" She says more firmly this time.

**TRIS**

I finally give in and try to swing my leg over the rail. My small hand remains in Four's as I feel the foot I'm standing on begin to slip. A gust of wind blows over me which causes me to lose my balance and slip off. The only thing parting me and the endless ocean beneath me was Four's arm gripping onto me with more strength than I knew he had. I let out a scream and use all of my power to pull myself up and over the railing. Which deemed to be easier said than done. I simply do not have the strength to lift my whole weight over to the other side and before I had any time to think, Four had grabbed me with his other arm and pulled me to I was face to face with him. His face contracting from the pain that must've caused. He then pulls me over one more time until I land in a heap on the floor with him straddling me. My eyes then find his and I cant help but be mesmerised by the endless pool of blue which seemed to glisten in the evening moonlight.


End file.
